<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Before the Mint... by ana_luisa1504</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784770">Before the Mint...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana_luisa1504/pseuds/ana_luisa1504'>ana_luisa1504</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of Esperanza [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:15:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana_luisa1504/pseuds/ana_luisa1504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have you heard of the heist that happened in Spain, to the Royal Mint? If the answer is yes, then you must have heard of my mother too, Raquel Murillo. She was the inspector in charge of the negotiations. My name is Esperanza, and today I’m going to tell you the story of the heist from my perspective.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of Esperanza [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pilot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTulips/gifts">BlueTulips</a>.</li>



    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Esperanza, Raquel Murillo's oldest daughter, is 17 years old when the heist to the Royal Mint of Spain happens. She tries to be there for her mother in times of need while she struggles with fulfilling her own dream: to get a good scholarship so that she can study to become a surgeon.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First of all, a huge thank you to Evendale and Corny_Cornflakes for being the talented writers that, without knowing it, encouraged me to share my work with the fandom.<br/>Second, an even bigger thank you to my sister, for being my guardian angel, and to you, the reader.<br/>I do not own Money Heist nor its characters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was my mom’s day off. Those days were rare, so we used to spend them together, but that time was different. My little sister, Paula, was turning eight the following day. We almost looked like a normal family. The four of us were in the garden. My grandma was arranging everything for my sister’s party and Paula was drawing. My mom was trying to help me with an important essay and keeping an eye on Paula now and then.</p><p>And without warning, it came. The phone call changed my mom’s life, and mine, in a shocking way. She had just explained to my sister why our father wouldn’t come to her birthday when the Commissioner called her. Less than a minute later, mom was grabbing her badge and apologizing for leaving like that.</p><p>- Where is <em>mama</em> going? – Paula asked me, right before we could hear the engine of a car starting to work.</p><p>- I don’t know, but let’s not worry, she will call us as soon as she can. – I answered her, trying to figure out myself what the Commissioner would have told mom to make her not spend her day off with her daughters and mother, and wishing that I hadn’t lied to my sister and mom would call to explain everything.</p><p>My worries were in vain because she, indeed, called me 20 minutes after leaving the house.</p><p>“- <em>Hija</em>, would you mind looking after your sister and grandma? This is a mess, I’m at the Royal Mint, some thieves are trapped inside with dozens of civilians, they made them hostages. They needed a negotiator so that the CNI wouldn’t take control. I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“- Listen to me <em>mama</em>, there’s nothing you need to be sorry for. You do what you must do, I can take care of things here. Don’t worry.”</p><p>“- My Esperanza, what would I do without you?” – she asked in relieve.</p><p>“- <em>Mama</em>, that’s something we’ll never have to find out. Now go put those criminals behind bars.”</p><p>My sister didn’t lose any time. The moment I stopped talking to my mom on the phone, she threw an atomic bomb of questions at me.</p><p>- Calm down, Paula. <em>Mama</em> only left because it’s an emergency. They needed her at the Royal Mint. Many innocent people are in danger and she must save them.</p><p>- Do you think she will make it in time for my party tomorrow? – my sister’s question brought back some bad memories. That moment, I remembered most of my own birthday parties, when none of my parents had been present, because of their jobs. It took me a while to reorganise my thoughts and be able to answer her.</p><p>- Of course, she will make it in time, <em>mama</em> would never miss your birthday, - we both knew it was a lie, but neither of us wanted to assume it. – besides, she’s the best, she’s going to arrest the bad guys and come back to us in no time at all. There’s nothing to worry about, <em>hermaníta</em>. – I wanted to comfort my little sister with those words but ended up trying to comfort myself.</p><p>I was again focused on the essay for the Philosophy class when I got a text from my girlfriend.</p><p>«<em>Would it be ok if I stopped by your place? I need you.</em> »</p><p>«<em>Of course, what happened?</em> »</p><p>«<em>I'll tell you when I get there.</em> »</p><p>She didn’t take long. When I opened the front door, I could only notice she was crying before she wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my neck.</p><p>- Hey, <em>cariño</em>, what’s going on? – I asked, caressing her hair.</p><p>- It’s Pablo, he’s… he’s inside the Mint.</p><p>Pablo is Luna’s twin brother. I sat her down on the sofa, but I couldn’t get her to calm herself down.</p><p>- I, I don’t know what’s going to happen to him.</p><p>- Listen, <em>mi Amor</em>, panicking about it won’t make it better. Being pessimist about it will get you nowhere. I know it’s hard not to, believe me, <em>mama</em> was assigned for the case, but I know she’s the best in her job and that if they called her, no one else should be there.</p><p>At that time, I could only say thank you to their school’s policies, they didn’t allow siblings in the same classes, because if they did, Luna would have been inside the Royal Mint too, and it would have been too much for me. I met Pablo and Luna when we were 4, but when we reached secondary school, their parents wanted them to attend British College. It was by that time that Luna and I started dating. My mom couldn’t afford a private school like that one, so I went to the neighbourhood’s high school.</p><p>I laid down and grabbed her hand, telling her I wanted her to join me. She cuddled against me and rested her head on my chest. I put a hand on her waist and the other caressing her back. We ended up falling asleep in each other’s arms. Eventually, Paula woke us up, and I walked Luna to her house, not that far away from mine. I stopped at the doorstep, framed her face with my hands and gave her a passionate kiss that lasted until we were both gasping for air.</p><p>- Listen to me, everything’s going to be alright.</p><p>- Only for as long as I have you by my side.</p><p>- Stop it! You’re getting me all turned on by saying those cheesy things, but I can’t leave Paula and grandma alone.</p><p>- Then go, I’m not making you stay, although I want you to. – I didn’t answer, instead, I kissed her again to prove my point.</p><p>As I had imagined, mom didn’t come home a few hours later, she hadn’t arrived yet when we finished dinner.</p><p>I’m an early bird, I never get up after 7 a.m., so, when my mother finally got home, at 7:30 of the following day, I was already awake and working on the same essay the day before. She wasn’t surprised at all.</p><p>- You’re trying hard to get that scholarship, aren’t you?</p><p>- Well, <em>mama</em>, I’ve got a dream. If I don’t fight for it, no one will.</p><p>- Just don’t forget to live, you won’t be 17 forever.</p><p>- I can assure you I’m very much alive. Things with Luna were never better. – she smiled knowingly.</p><p>- You got that shamelessness from your grandmother, no doubt. Now that you mention it, you won’t believe what the leader of the robbers asked me by the end of the negotiations. He asked me what I was wearing.</p><p>- Being asked by a man, that question is clearly an invitation for sex.</p><p>- Excuse me, young lady?</p><p>- You arouse him. And it’s also a strategy to get under your skin because you work surrounded by men.</p><p>- None of it matters now. I left.</p><p>- You did <em>what</em>?</p><p>- I did exactly what I said. I wouldn’t just stand there and let myself be overruled by the CNI when the Commissioner had put <em>me</em> in charge. And that’s what I told him.</p><p>- So, the solution you get is to leave? You know he will call you to give you a lecture as soon as he knows what you did, don’t you?</p><p>- I do, but while he doesn’t, I’m taking a nap. – And she left to her bedroom.</p><p>Years later, remembering that conversation with my mother, I understood that, in the brief moments she talked about the mysterious robber, she had already started to develop an admiration for him.</p><p>As I had predicted, the Commissioner called her and, indeed, gave her a lecture. When the phone call ended, I raised her an eyebrow, as if saying “I told you”.</p><p>- Don’t look at me like that, I hate it when you do it.</p><p>- It doesn’t make me less right. 67 hostages? Really?</p><p>- It’s the number of people that were inside the building when the thieves got in, including the 17 minors from the British College. But I must stay, it’s Paula’s birthday…</p><p>- Don’t! First, you don’t know if those people inside the Mint don’t want to kill the hostages. Second, Paula will understand, it wouldn’t be the first time, anyways.</p><p>My mother would have been angry with me for saying something like that, she would have said it wasn’t her fault if she hadn’t understood what happened. She broke eye contact and asked me, calmly:</p><p>- Did you take your medication? – Mom would never say more than what was necessary when we fought, she just couldn’t stand it. Not only I’m a physical copy of my father, but I also have the same rage problem he does, with some differences. He channelled his anger with his hands, physically abusing my mother. I concentrate it on my words, hurting people, mostly mom, in other ways. But I take some tablets every morning to control my problem. Whenever I said something that hurt her, she would ask me if I had taken them. Most of the times, I hadn’t.</p><p>- I’m so sorry, <em>mama</em>, I forgot to. I was so focused on that damned essay I didn’t think of it.</p><p>- It’s ok, you’re right, I’ll go. – She still didn’t look at me. She picked up her things and left again. That moment was one of my darkest when I hated myself for hurting someone that was already dangerously damaged, and that someone is so important to me like my mother was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Anything you want to say, be my guest in the comments.<br/>Kudos are always welcomed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Alberto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Esperanza always knew her father was an abuser, but he had never laid a hand in her, at least, not until she stepped in his way.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First of all, a huge thank you to Evendale and Corny_Cornflakes for being the talented writers that, without knowing it, encouraged me to share my work with the fandom, and to all the people who left kudos, it made me really happy. &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3<br/>Second, an even bigger thank you to my sister, for being my guardian angel and my proof-reader, and to you, the reader.<br/>I do not own Money Heist nor its characters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning went smoothly. Paula was excited about her party and didn’t leave me alone, so I gave up trying to do my homework. I turned on the TV to see if there were any news on what was going on at the Mint. They replayed the recording of one of the hostages reading a message from the robbers. When it was over, two faces appeared on the main screen. A boy, around my age, called Anibal Cortés, and a woman in her early thirties, called Silene Oliveira. The police had managed to discover that they were inside the building as robbers.</p><p>Around noon, someone knocked at the door. I was expecting one of Paula’s friends, mistaking the party’s time, perhaps. I was not expecting the person I was faced with. It was my father. I started frowning and asked with anger in my voice:</p><p>- What are you doing here?</p><p>- It’s Paula’s birthday. I’m here to see her. – He tried to enter the house, but I didn’t let him.</p><p>- I could say I’m sorry because you’re not going to see her, but I’d be lying. You have a restraining order, get out of my sight before I call the police. – He put his hand on the side of my head and rubbed his thumb on my cheek.</p><p>- My beautiful daughter, you’re too brave for your own good. – I pushed his hand away. His fake smile disappeared. – Get out of my way.</p><p>- Or what? You’re going to slap my face or kick my stomach as you did to my mother? – I tried to close the door, but he didn’t let me. At that moment, my anger got the better of me and I tried to punch him. He grabbed my arm and stepped on my ankle. Pain and panic settled inside my head. I knew that Paula and grandma were both in the garden, so they wouldn’t hear me if I screamed. It meant my father could seriously injure me. After that realization, came the pain from my sprained ankle.</p><p>He put me in the living room and grabbed my face so that I would look him in the eye.</p><p>- Next time you try something like that, it’s going to hurt a lot more. Think about it.</p><p>- You… have no power over me!</p><p>- That’s where you’re mistaken. You may hate me, but I’m still your father and you’re still a minor. When I take your custody away from your mother, and I will, I can make your life a living hell. – I spat on his face, and he gave me such a strong slap I fell on the floor. This time I hit my head and lost consciousness for a few minutes. It was enough for him to leave the house with my sister, taking advantage of my grandma’s illness. She certainly didn’t remember that he couldn’t get anywhere near us. She didn’t think it was strange that I was putting ice on my ankle when I wasn’t hurt earlier, maybe she didn’t even notice it. At that time, I couldn’t imagine that her condition would only get worse, my only concern was what my father could do to my sister just to prove his point.</p><p>The real problem came 3 hours later. When grandma realized Paula wasn’t supposed to leave with our father, she tried to call my mom. It went straight to the voicemail, so she tried the number my mother used to call us a few hours earlier. When they picked up, she explained the situation the best she could. In the following minutes, we could hear the man on the other side of the line pass through the security around the police tent and, eventually, get to my mother.</p><p>I know mom left everything behind to come home the moment she understood what happened, but, in the meantime, my father arrived with my sister. As soon as I heard his car, I locked myself in my bedroom, not wanting to face him so soon. Eventually, mom arrived too. I heard grandma apologise to her and one minute after that, she and Paula were upstairs.</p><p>It could only mean one thing: my parents were alone, in the same room. I had promised myself I wouldn’t let it happen again. I went to the kitchen as fast as I could with an injured ankle. I stopped, though, when I saw him leave the house. I was scared that he could have seen me, but he didn’t stop. I got him out of my mind when I noticed mom sitting on a chair, looking completely defeated.</p><p>- <em>Mama</em>, come here. – She was going to hug me until she laid eyes on me.</p><p>- <em>Hija</em>, what happened to you? – She asked, looking at my swollen ankle.</p><p>- I… - for a moment, I considered telling the truth, but I didn’t. – I fell over. – That was the best lie I could come with, but she didn’t buy it.</p><p>- You cannot lie to me, Esperanza. Your falls never slapped you in the face. – she said, pointing at the red mark on my cheek. She didn’t need me to confirm it with words. We always had the ability to communicate without them.</p><p>- That bastard, I’m going to kill him. – She said, filled with anger, heading to the door. I put a hand on her wrist.</p><p>- <em>Mama</em>, please… don’t. He’s not worth it.</p><p>- I failed you long enough, now I’m giving that asshole what he deserves.</p><p>- Yes, you're going to do that, but in court. You know that anything you do outside of it will only make things worse. But more importantly, you never, did you hear me,<em> never</em> failed me. You have your flaws, like everyone does, but it doesn’t make you a bad mother. – A single tear ran down her face.</p><p>- Thank you. – And suddenly, an unknown phone ring could be heard.</p><p>- Whose phone is that? – I asked.</p><p>- I don’t know. – she answered before picking up the call. – “Hello.”</p><p>“- Raquel. It’s Salva, from Hanói. I think that with everything that happened you took my phone by mistake. Whenever you can give it back to me, I would be grateful.”</p><p>“- I can be in Hanói in 10 minutes.”</p><p>“- Great! See you here.”</p><p>- Who’s Salva?</p><p>- He’s a man I met in Hanói after I left the tent. My phone died and I borrowed his. I also frisked him because he was asking many questions about the robbery and I thought he was a journalist.</p><p>- And was he a journalist?</p><p>- No, he’s just a random civilian who was bolder than others to ask questions about what’s happening.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Professor</em> </strong>
</p><p>Although it was risky to meet her again, I couldn’t avoid it at that time. She had taken my phone. Yes, I needed it, but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy every time I met her at the café.</p><p>She entered the café in a hurry, placing the phone on the table and sitting in front of me.</p><p>- I’m so sorry, I’m a mess.</p><p>- No, don’t worry. Besides, I don’t think anyone called me. Look, not even a sad text. <em>Of course, I don’t even have a text, the only people I talk to are inside the Mint. Except her.</em> Forgive me, I know it’s none of my business, but… Is everything ok with your daughter? – She chuckled.</p><p>- I stole your phone, searched you, almost arrested you, and you still worry about me?</p><p>- Look, you took the phone accidentally. You were nervous and all of that. And the search… It was fun, what can I say? It was exciting. But later you invited me somewhere, so we’re even.</p><p>- Everything is fine, thank you.</p><p>- We worry about so many things, and we shouldn’t, right? In the end…</p><p>- Actually, nothing is fine. Everything is bad. Terrible. It’s a damn shame. The emergency was that my ex-husband had taken my youngest daughter. I have a restraining order against him due to abuse.</p><p>- Well, if there’s anything I can do… Get you a phone number, a bodyguard with glasses. <em>For God’s sake, I shouldn’t have said that. She’s going to think I’m joking about it. Apologise, now!</em> Forgive me, I shouldn’t be making jokes. It’s just… I look at you and it doesn’t make any sense. You’re not what comes to mind when I think of…</p><p>- Of what? An abused woman? Because I have a gun? The reality is: it doesn’t start with a slap. If it did, nobody would be with a violent man. It’s the other way around. You fall in love with a smart and charming man, who makes you feel like the centre of the universe. And when he asks you to change your profile picture for one of your daughters, you think it’s sweet. And when he tells you not to wear a miniskirt to work, you think “I’m a woman working in a man’s world. He’s actually protecting me.” And then, one day, he yells at you.</p><p>- Raquel, you don’t have to tell me this. <em>If I keep hearing about it, I can’t guarantee I won’t punch him when I see him. </em></p><p>- Yes, I have to. Look, it’s like going down one step at a time. Like in those scary movies, when someone goes down to the basement and everyone is thinking, “Don’t go down there!”, but you still do it. And that’s when he first hit me. And then a second time and then a third. And we got divorced. But it wasn’t the worst. When I got home earlier, I saw my oldest daughter, who’s 17, and found her with a red mark on her face and a sprained ankle. She always believed me about the abuse, I wonder if she has seen any of it. Anyways, what happened to her was that she tried to stop him from coming inside the house and he hurt her. It was the only reason why I left him so that he wouldn’t cause my daughters any harm. I only did it for them, and it still wasn’t enough. The truth is, I don’t know how to take care of myself and, when I don’t, I drag my loved ones down with me.</p><p>- You didn’t report it?</p><p>- No, he was a cop. The most popular guy in the precinct. And I just wanted him to leave. I guess I was embarrassed about sitting with my boss and telling him about a year and a half of humiliation and blows. But the real problem came a few months later because my sister went and fell for him. And they started dating and travelling. And then I reported him, late and without proof. I just didn’t want my sister to go through that hell. But of course, I ended up looking like a jealous psychopath, making false accusations. The inspector didn’t report him until he’s with her sister.</p><p>- But, Raquel, the police or the judges have to believe you. It’s impossible not to. I can feel your helplessness. There must be someone who can help. <em>How didn’t they help her?</em></p><p>- Who? Who would help me?</p><p>- Me. – the word came out of my mouth before I could help it, but I realized I meant what I said. I wanted to help that woman, who had served the unjust system for 20 years and when she needed it the most, turned its back on her.</p><p>– I’m sorry. I don’t know what I can do, but… - I stopped talking the moment I felt her hand, so warm compared to mine. Although my brain was filled with anger for the system and sympathy for Raquel, I was aware of every inch of her skin in mine and, surprisingly, I didn’t mind it.</p><p>- Thank you.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Esperanza</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>Mama</em> looked like she was on the edge of a breakdown when she got home. God, she was tired. She went straight to the bed, but not before she reprehended me for being up so late. I was just heading to my room when I heard her talking to grandma. At first, I couldn’t quite understand what they were saying, but before I did, grandma left my mom’s bedroom and I got in.</p><p>- Isn’t it past your bedtime? I thought I had sent you to bed.</p><p>- I’m sorry to tell you this, <em>mama</em>, but you don’t control my bedtime since I was 12. Besides, you need to talk.</p><p>- Talk? I’ve talked a lot today.</p><p>- Let me guess. With Salva, and <em>abuela</em>? No offence to either of them, but you have to talk to someone who knows you and who doesn’t have a memory problem. So, tell me, how was the day at work? – I said, laying her down on the bed and sitting by her side.</p><p>- The worst. First, when I got there, I went to apologise to Colonel Prieto so that things could run smoothly between the police and the CNI. He said he was there to support me, but then he told me he was a committed man, “so that there wouldn’t be any misunderstandings”.</p><p>- Idiot…</p><p>- I know, right? But, unfortunately, he wasn’t the only one. I realized that they are printing money, which means they aren’t exactly robbing, they are just kidnappers. Their leader, the man I negotiate with, is driving me insane. We’ve only talked twice on the phone, and today there was one more inappropriate question. This time, he asked if I had ever faked an orgasm. Can you believe it?</p><p>- What did you say?</p><p>- At first, I said I hadn’t, but then he said: “Inspector, please, don’t lie to me. Think about it for a bit.” After that, I said that maybe I had, and started talking about biology. You were right. These questions are nothing, but a strategy to throw me off balance.</p><p>- The only thing you can’t show them is how much it affects you. Otherwise, they’ll start to surround you like scavengers.</p><p>- I know… But the worst is yet to come. After delivering the phone to Salva, I ended up telling him my love life that’s worth a Hollywood movie. When I got to the tent again, some kidnappers and hostages went to the roof all dressed in red jumpsuits and Dalí masks. To summarize, I gave one of the snippers green light to shoot the person who appeared to be a kidnapper but revealed to be a hostage. While we sent a medical team to perform the surgery on the man, I had prepared an operation to infiltrate two agents inside the building as hostages, but it was a failure.</p><p>- Don’t worry about it, <em>mama</em>, sooner or later, you’ll get them out of there.</p><p>- I know I will, what I don’t know is how many people will get hurt until I do. As the cherry on top of the cake, Ángel just called me to talk about how I don’t give him a chance. I already did, 15 years ago. And then he asked if I would sleep with the guy, I was holding hands with, in the café today.</p><p>- Hold on for a second. You were holding hands with Salva?</p><p>- It’s not what you think. I touched his hand for more than 5 seconds.</p><p>- And would you? Would you sleep with Salva?</p><p>- I don’t have sex to forget about the other aspects of my life.</p><p>- But a good shake would do wonders with you. Tell me, when was the last time that someone other than yourself gave you an orgasm?</p><p>- I’m not answering that question!</p><p>- You don’t remember it! You’ve just proven my point. It would be good. The quieter ones are the best, believe me.</p><p>- Why am I talking about sex with my daughter?</p><p>- Because you have no one else to do it with. Well, you could have, if you slept with Salva…</p><p>- That’s enough, go to your bedroom and sleep!</p><p>- You’ll thank me later. – And I left her room, but only went to mine when I was sure that she was asleep.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Anything you want to say, be my guest in the comments.<br/>Kudos are always welcomed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Safe Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Esperanza doesn't understand what happened when she sees that her mother chose to save Alison Parker instead of 8 Spanish teenagers.<br/>The Professor can't believe that Raquel asked him on a date, but doesn't know what's waiting for him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First of all, a huge thank you to Evendale and Corny_Cornflakes for being the talented writers that, without knowing it, encouraged me to share my work with the fandom, and to all the people who left kudos, it made me really happy. &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3<br/>Second, an even bigger thank you to my sister, for being my guardian angel and my proof-reader, and to you, the reader.<br/>I do not own Money Heist nor its characters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Have I told you that my brain needs the right amount of noise to work properly? It might sound weird, but there's an explanation. When I was younger, I was always in classes with lots of bad-behaved children, who didn't let me concentrate by making noise all the time. So, I learned to work with it, and now, the situation is reversed, I'm not able to work in absolute silence. That's why I always have the TV on when I'm working.</p><p>It was on the news, and, at a certain point, I heard my mother's name. But it couldn't be. They were saying she chose to save the ambassador's daughter alone, instead of 8 Spanish teenagers. I knew my mother would never do such a thing. But then they played a recording. It was clearly her voice saying that she was sure of what she was doing. I couldn't believe it. I didn’t want it to be true.</p><p>When you have only one parental figure to rely on, things tend to get intense. My entire personality, including my morals, came from my mother. At that moment, I thought she had betrayed everything she taught me. My whole world went down because, as immoral as it was, it hurt a lot to see that she made that decision.</p><p>After the loss of hope, came the anger. My hands were shaking, I started squeezing everything I could touch. A sudden wish to be violent came to my mind. It was a new feeling, a desire to hurt. It took all my self-control to pick up mom’s alternate handcuffs and then go to my bedroom. I locked the door behind me, didn’t want my sister or grandma to see me in that state. I sat down on the floor, next to one of the bed’s legs. I put my arms around it and fastened the handcuffs as tightly as possible around my wrists. At that moment, I couldn’t control those emotions anymore and let myself feel them, knowing that everyone was safe from me. My wrists fought against the cold metal in a failed attempt to escape it until they bled.</p><p>The next thing I remember is my mom’s voice calling me, asking me what was going on. I wanted to tell her that everything was alright but couldn’t find my voice to do it. At a certain point, she threatened to break down the door, but then I heard grandma hand her the house’s master key. The moment she saw me, she stopped Paula and grandma to come into the room, I certainly looked miserable.</p><p>She unfastened the handcuffs and gently rubbed my wounded wrists with her thumbs. I couldn’t read her expression.</p><p>- What happened here? Who did this to you? – she asked, afraid of my answer.</p><p>- I did.</p><p>- Why?</p><p>- I had to keep them safe.</p><p>- From whom?</p><p>- Me. I was the threat. <em>Mama</em>, I don’t know what came to me. – And I started crying. – It was scary, I didn’t feel like myself, but I did, at the same time. It was like a part of me that has been asleep for my whole life and suddenly woke up, a monstrous part. I don’t know how I was able to restrain myself, but if I hadn’t, I could have hurt Paula or <em>Abuela</em>, and I couldn’t live with myself if I had. – She pulled me close to her.</p><p>- Don’t worry about it, <em>hija</em>, everything is going to be fine. – She gave me a tight hug and I returned it. We stayed like that for a bit. When, by retreating and sitting on the bed, I wordlessly told her I wanted to be alone, she understood and left.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Raquel</em> </strong>
</p><p>After a while, I was staring at the news when Esperanza appeared at my bedroom’s door.</p><p>- Is it true? Did you really choose only Alison Parker? – she asked.</p><p>- No, I would never make that decision. <em>Did she doubt it?</em></p><p>- You sound really sure of yourself.</p><p>- The Colonel told me he would assume the responsibility. Also, that bastard of the Professor didn’t hear the whole thing. I refused to do such a thing, but I was pressured by the CNI. – Then, I saw that Paula was focused on the news and turned off the TV. My mother came into the room too.</p><p>- She just talked to her father. <em>Cariño</em>, why don’t you tell <em>mama</em> what <em>papa </em>asked you?</p><p>- If I’d like to live with him and auntie.</p><p>- And did you say? – I was trying to keep calm.</p><p>- I said yes. – I couldn’t help but feel disappointed. Esperanza wasn’t trying to hide her indignation face. Noticing it, I shook my head, telling her I would handle it.</p><p>- Paula, you know that if you go live with your father, we’ll rarely see each other.</p><p>- Just like now. You’re never home. – That moment, Esperanza completely lost it.</p><p>- Excuse me? Paula, don’t you know <em>mama</em> has a job? A hard job?</p><p>- Esperanza, that’s enough! – I got closer to her and whispered in her ear. – Don’t ask an 8-year-old child to understand it.</p><p>- I understood it, it means she can too.</p><p>- You’ve had time to get used to it. She hadn’t, but she will, someday.</p><p>- Fine! Now, please, give me some time. I need air. – I knew exactly where she was going. Half of me wanted to go after her and comfort her myself, but the other half knew that is wasn’t was she needed at that moment. I turned to Paula, instead, and tried to solve things temporarily.</p><p>When she arrived home, 20 minutes later, I asked her:</p><p>- You said you needed air. Did you at least breath properly?</p><p>- I did. Nothing an orgasm couldn’t solve. You should try it someday. <em>Oh my God, this girl is so stubborn. </em>– I narrowed my eyes and said, with a playful tone:</p><p>- Give me one reason for me not to ground you right now.</p><p>- Well, if you didn’t just ground me in the first place, it means… You’re considering following my advice!</p><p>- Now that you mention it, it doesn’t mean I’m following your advice, but I have a date, tonight, with Salva.</p><p>- Not a minute too soon! I have to tell you, keep your mind open, and your legs, if possible.</p><p>- I already said I was done discussing my sex life with you!</p><p>- Or the lack of it…</p><p>- Changing the subject, I almost caught someone that belongs to the gang, earlier.</p><p>- You did, how?</p><p>- I didn’t, they escaped right under my nose.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ángel</em> </strong>
</p><p>- Forensics confirmed the presence of ammonia and alcohol on the dashboard, the upholstery, the glass… Everywhere. The chemical report revealed that they were used minutes before we arrived. Which could mean that we almost ran into someone related to the gang.</p><p>- What about the beggar I saw? – Raquel asked me.</p><p>- There’s no trace. We’ve checked the traffic cams and the shops by the junkyard, and nothing. But there’s god news. They found a fingerprint on the button you found in the car. The owner has a record. They’ll send it over. – Raquel absorbed what I said and turned to the rest of the people in the tent.</p><p>- Listen up, everyone! I need you to leave for a few minutes. Everyone except Deputy Rubio and the CNI. – When everyone was out, she turned to us.</p><p>- Do you think it was a coincidence? That the beggar got to the junkyard before us? – It was the Colonel that answered her.</p><p>- No, it sure wasn’t.</p><p>- There’s a mole among us.</p><p>- And what do we do?</p><p>- Find them. – There was a pause, and then a computer beeped. I said:</p><p>- Look, Raquel, we got the police report. Andrés De Fonollosa. Jewellery stores, trucks, auction houses… White-collar crimes. He doesn’t have any stamps on his electronic passport.</p><p>- He must have a fake one.</p><p>- There’s no record of any family or friends. And our CI’s don’t know him. He doesn’t have an address, he’s not on the census… My only idea would be to talk to his cellmate. They did seven months at Soto Del Real.</p><p>- Fine. Fill out the paperwork to get him here now.</p><p>- Hold on, the most interesting thing about him was written by the forensic psychiatrist. “We’re dealing with a narcissistic egoist with delusions of grandeur. He shows absolutely no empathy. He an eccentric with megalomaniac tendencies which keep him from distinguishing right from wrong. He has a great sense of honour and a pathological need to be liked, especially around strangers.”</p><p>- Leak everything we have on him to the press.</p><p>- Why?</p><p>- That guy is putting on a damn show as if this were a movie. Let’s see what Spain thinks once they know a crazy is holding a bunch of teenagers hostage. – The Colonel spoke again.</p><p>- Raquel, I don’t think we’ll win over the public by telling them the leader is crazy. This country loves crazy men. We need something else. Like sex trafficking. An unresolved procuring case. Something they won’t condone. – I started shaking my head.<em> Raquel, please, don’t do it</em>.</p><p>- Leak it. A pimp with an ongoing case of human trafficking, some of them minors. And released for collaborating. A snitch.</p><p>- I like your style, Inspector. I’ll go set everything up. – He left the tent and Raquel rolled her eyes in my direction.</p><p>- Raquel, listen to me. You are aware we’re about to defame someone.</p><p>- Ángel, I’m being crucified on TV. The international press thinks I’m the country’s biggest bitch. And it just so happens that my ex-husband is using this glorious moment to ask Paula to live with him. Do you know what that means? That he’s going to take my daughters away. Both of them, because Esperanza turned 17 two months ago, so she’s still a minor. He’s going to tell a judge: “Spain’s biggest bitch can’t raise my daughters. Plus, the girls want to live with me.” That would be a lie because my oldest hates him as much as I do but if he takes one, he takes both.</p><p>- Look, no judge would grant custody to a man that abused you.</p><p>- The only person who believes me is Esperanza, and the judge already devalued her testimony. What option do I have left when not even my mother believes it?</p><p>- I believe you, Raquel. I can testify on your behalf.</p><p>- What would you say? You didn’t see anything.</p><p>- Fuck it! We’re defaming Fonollosa. Here, everyone does it. Come on. We’ll start with your ex-husband. That’s it, then. I’ll say that I saw the bruises. Underneath your miniskirt. – She chuckled.</p><p>- I never wear a miniskirt, Ángel.</p><p>- It doesn’t matter. – She put her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. My heart started beating faster as it always did when she was close. Until Almansa got in the tent with information.</p><p>- Excuse me, Inspector.</p><p>- What is it?</p><p>- We were at the dump interrogating the Russian. Nikolai Dimitrievich, the guard. It seems a man was asking about the car an hour before. He spoke Russian. According to his description, he could be the same man who talked to me, the beggar.</p><p>- Bring him here. Have him look at the mug shots of the Eastern European criminals. And do a photofit.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Professor</em> </strong>
</p><p>After Plan Valência, I was just waiting for my team to send the fake proof of life to the police tent and then, for them to call me again. What I didn’t expect was that Raquel would call me before that. I was exercising when my phone started to ring.</p><p>“- Yes?”</p><p>“- Hi, Salva. It’s Raquel.”</p><p>“- Hello.” – I answered, panting.</p><p>“- I’m sorry… Is this a bad moment?”</p><p>“- No, I was doing a bit of exercise on the mobile bench<em>.</em>” – <em>Wait, what did she think I was doing?</em></p><p>“- Mobile bench?”</p><p>“- Yes, it’s equipment for working out.”</p><p>“- All right, I won’t take much of your time, I just wanted to ask you: Have you already chosen a place to have dinner tonight?”</p><p>“- Well, honestly, not yet. Every time I see a restaurant review on the Internet, I feel like meeting in the usual spot, Hanói.”</p><p>“- I think that’s fine. We’ll leave experimentation for some other time. Nine o’clock sounds good?”</p><p>“- It’s fine by me.”</p><p>“- See you tonight.”</p><p>Less than 10 minutes later, the red phone was ringing. I picked it up.</p><p>“- <em>Tampering with proof of life wasn’t very smart. I’ll say it, it was quite foolish.</em>”</p><p>“- <em>Please, Inspector, we can’t reduce our relationship to dry and discrediting messages like these without the proper greetings first. Straight to business. Don’t tell me you’re like that.</em>”</p><p>“- <em>Look, frankly, I don’t have time for nonsense.</em>”</p><p>“- <em>But, for the 15 seconds that we waste, our lives won’t change. Tell me… Suppose that you meet someone. And you sleep with him. Are you the kind of woman that sneaks out in the middle of the night? Without even remembering his name. Do those things fulfil you?</em>”</p><p>“- <em>To tell you the truth, I would love to do that. But I’m programmed to do something else first. Such as… I don’t know. Have a conversation, laugh a bit, talk about my life, drink coffee, take a stroll, watch a movie, dance. Without that order of priorities, I really don’t see myself sleeping with anyone. Call me a prude if you want.</em>”</p><p>“- <em>I wouldn’t. I share that order of priorities, too. Though, I’d add one more. Karaoke. It might sound odd, but I can’t help myself. I love it. But I won’t take up more of your time. Tell me.</em>”</p><p>“- <em>It’s simple. Those proof of life is worthless. So, we don’t have much choice but to go in. And we can either do it calmly, observation-only or with gas and the full artillery.</em>”</p><p>“- <em>Wait, let</em> <em>me see if I fully understand. You’re asking me to let you in?</em>”</p><p>“- <em>It’s your choice. Either I send in the tanks or you and I have coffee, while you show me that the hostages are alive.</em>”</p><p>“- <em>I’ll be delighted to receive you. I don’t know if we’ll make it to karaoke, but I can’t say no.</em>”</p><p>It was twenty past eight when I got a call from Raquel. <em>Oh my God, is she regretting this already? Maybe something happened to her daughters and she’s cancelling it.</em></p><p>“-<em> Raquel, did something happen? Are you alright?</em>”</p><p>“- Well, I’m alone and bored at the cafe, and to be honest, a little disappointed.”</p><p>“- I’m sorry. I don’t understand. What do you mean?”</p><p>“- It’s just that I had dinner plans with someone. My first dinner out in 12 years, I mean, with someone other than my family. But I think he stood me up<em>.</em>”</p><p>“- Could it just be that you’re 36 minutes early?”</p><p>“- Possibly. The truth is, I’m an impatient woman. I’m sorry, Salva. Don’t mind my jokes, I just wanted to make sure you remembered the dinner. I’m terrified of being stood up. I wouldn’t know what to do, how to leave this place if you didn’t show up. I don’t know. I guess I would stay here, in heels, alone, drinking beer until they kicked me out.”</p><p>“- Immune to disappointment<em>.</em>”</p><p>“- No, dying of shame.”</p><p>“- Don’t worry. I’ll be right there drinking with you in 5 minutes.” <em>Honestly, is anyone able to not be present on a date with her?</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Anything you want to say, be my guest in the comments.<br/>Kudos are always welcomed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Salva</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Esperanza meets the stranger that has caught her mother's attention...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First of all, a huge thank you to Evendale and Corny_Cornflakes for being the talented writers that, without knowing it, encouraged me to share my work with the fandom, and to all the people who left kudos, it made me really happy. &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3<br/>Second, an even bigger thank you to my sister, for being my guardian angel and my proof-reader, and to you, the reader.<br/>I do not own Money Heist nor its characters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I arrived in Hanói, Raquel was sitting by the table we were the day before, looking even more beautiful than usual. I approached the table and she smiled when she saw me. We started talking and a few minutes later we ordered dinner. I didn’t even notice the time passing, it was so easy to talk to her. We had already ordered our drinks when I asked:</p><p>- So, do any of your daughters know about… this?</p><p>- Esperanza is thrilled. She practically put me out of the house. I didn’t tell Paula because I don’t know how she will react. She’s used to having her <em>mama</em> and <em>papa</em> together.</p><p>- It’s a good thing I showed up, then, since your date stood you up.</p><p>- Yes, that’s right. I don’t know what I would’ve done if you hadn’t shown up.</p><p>- And… your date… are you interested in him or…?</p><p>- No, not anymore.</p><p>- What a shame. Well, let’s see if I’ll be any use to you. <em>Am I flirting with her?</em> – She bit her lip.</p><p>- I can think of use or two… <em>Oh my God, is she flirting back?</em></p><p>- I’m glad. However, I must confess that we’re both in danger because - she raised her eyebrows. – if I have another one of these, - I said, pointing at my drink. – I’ll start humming jigs and then we’ll have a problem. – She let out the most beautiful sound I had ever heard, and then I understood she was laughing.</p><p>- I’m sure you get very funny.</p><p>- Believe me, that’s not something you want to see.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Raquel</em> </strong>
</p><p>Looking back at that date, which happened years ago, I wish I could say that it was the only time I held that man under gunpoint. But I don’t regret it, although there were other ways of getting to his place.</p><p>Truth to be told, when I was standing there in front of him, I could only think of how he would look under all of those layers of clothes.</p><p>- And to think that I almost called my ex-husband…</p><p>- Your ex-husband?</p><p>- Yes, the one who’s a bastard but is also the best in the whole Forensics unit. They described me this place as a meth lab…</p><p>- A meth lab? Here?</p><p>- Well, let’s say I almost screwed up even more. – We laughed and smiled at each other. I suddenly became serious. He was so close… I could just kiss him if I wanted to… And that’s exactly what I did. It was quick and hesitant, but it was there. I stepped back to see his reaction. He looked at me as if we were hunter and prey, although not knowing which of us was the hunter, and his breath quickened. <em>Well, at least he didn’t run away.</em> I kissed him again. In a fraction of a second, I felt his hands on my hair and I did the same.</p><p>It was slow, like if we were discovering each other. But suddenly I felt the need to say something. Things couldn’t change so quickly that five minutes before that I was pointing him a gun and now, we were kissing, could they? I stepped back and he looked confused.</p><p>- I want you to know that I’ll never pull my gun out again. Okay?</p><p>- Okay. – His lips went after mine, and it felt like Heaven, but there were still somethings that needed to come out.</p><p>- …Or search you, or doubt you… - There was a pause when we kissed for a few seconds. – It’s time we stop treating each other so formally, don’t you think?</p><p>- I think it’s time, yes. – While he was talking, he pulled his jacket off his shoulders, asking me wordlessly if I wanted to take it further. My excitement grew bigger seeing him taking that first step. I got rid of my blazer in no time. <em>I’m in, I’m so in.</em></p><p>We started kissing again, no hesitation this time. I undid his tie and started undoing the buttons of his shirt. I put my hands on his hair and neck. He lifted me off the ground and carried me to the leather sofa. At that moment, I transformed into a creature of pure need and desire.</p><p>When we fell on the sofa, our mouths broke apart and we giggled like two teenagers in their first time in the back seat of a car.</p><p>- I can’t believe you thought for even one second that I wouldn’t come to the date.</p><p>- I can’t believe you thought I was going to cancel it.</p><p>- What? How did you…?</p><p>- By your tone, any woman would have guessed it, and I’m a psychologist, that task is ten times easier for me.</p><p>And, for two more hours, nothing beyond that sofa existed. It was only our bodies, sweat and joy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Pablo</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>Señor</em> Román had spent the day lecturing me about he couldn’t do it without me, but to be honest, I only helped him because it was the quickest way of seeing my sister again. It had only passed 3 days, but, as weird as it might sound, it was the longest we spent apart. The only consolation I had inside the Mint, was that, although Luna missed me as much as I missed her, she had Esperanza by her side and that thought soothed my nerves. My sister deserved all the love in the world and the Vicuña girl, our childhood best friend, was the only person I knew that fit the job.</p><p>I couldn’t stand one more minute listening to that man, so I just did as he said and went to the storage room.</p><p>I crossed paths with a bunch of armed men, and it took me a second to realize that they weren’t part of the robbers. Two minutes passed, and Jacinto spoke.</p><p>- Time’s up, gentlemen. Let’s go. – Everyone started running, but eventually, he screamed.</p><p>- Stop! There are plastic explosives. Take cover. Did everyone take cover? – I took cover and didn’t see how he handled the explosives. A few seconds later, I stopped hearing. There was this enormous explosion, and when Jacinto called every one, the gate was no longer there. I suddenly could feel the cold air of the night hitting my face. I knew there was only one word running through everyone’s minds. <em>Freedom.</em> At least we were certain we weren’t going to die there but knew anything about those we left behind. I knew I should feel more guilty, but I didn’t. Most of the people in a private school like mine only pretended to have friends and saw the other children as servants, so we didn’t care about each other.</p><p>The officers were telling us to get into the vehicles. We ran to them and as they moved away from the building, my mind turned to the robber we hit in the head. The guy was bleeding a lot when we left him. <em>For Luna</em>, I repeated to myself<em>. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Raquel</em> </strong>
</p><p>When I arrived at the tent the next morning, I saw the Colonel and Suarez interrogating the hostages that had escaped the night before. One of them was Pablo Holgado, a boy I knew since the day he was born. Was his class the one that was inside the Mint? Apparently, yes.</p><p>Prieto dismissed them when he noticed me. Pablo smiled and waved at me before leaving the tent.</p><p>- You’d better sit down, Inspector. – he went to pick up something. – These are Ángel’s glasses. They had a microphone. It’s a keylock 20-10 with a range of 1500 meters. They must’ve done it when he went in with the medical team. Ángel is not a traitor. – My world almost stopped. Ángel had almost died the night before and the last thing I had said to him was that he was a traitor. Suarez must have understood it.</p><p>- Raquel, I know what you’re thinking right now. But you were only doing your job. We would’ve done the same thing. Everything pointed at him.</p><p>- Ángel called me all evening, but I didn’t answer. Sixteen phone calls. – I started to listen to his messages, one by one. I noticed that his voice was becoming more violent each time. At a certain point, I couldn’t take it anymore. Everything was going wrong, I just wanted it to end. I stood up and left the tent. I started walking towards the Mint and when I got close to the entrance, I could barely hear, in the back of my mind, Suarez and Prieto calling my name. I was like a lifeless body looking for an end.</p><p>I don’t remember them grabbing me and dragging me back to the inside of the tent. I only noticed it when I felt a needle puncturing my skin.</p><p>- What is this?</p><p>- It’s a sedative.</p><p>- I saw you talking to the hostages. What did they say? – It was Suarez that answered me.</p><p>- We confirmed that they’re building a tunnel. We’re trying to determine the exact location. And they’re armed to the teeth. Raquel, you’re the most qualified person to lead this operation, but you need to rest. – After that, Prieto sat in front of me.</p><p>- Don’t worry about anything. The Commissioner is on his way to take over. So, you can go home for a few hours.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Professor</em> </strong>
</p><p>I had already solved the problem I had because of Sub-inspector Ángel’s message and was taking the coffee that Raquel’s mom had offered me when I realized we weren’t alone in the house. Someone came from upstairs. It was Esperanza, Raquel’s oldest daughter. I already knew her face from pictures, but face-to-face she looked like her father even more. The only physical trait she had from Raquel was the eyes. She started frowning when she saw me.</p><p>- I didn’t know we had a visitor. Who are you?</p><p>- My name is Salvador Martín, I’m a friend of Raquel’s. – I held out my hand. She hesitated for one moment and shook it.</p><p>- Esperanza Murillo.</p><p>- Correct me if I’m wrong, but your father is Inspector Alberto Vicuña, from the Forensics unit.</p><p>- Biologically. I don’t answer by his name. – She paused for a moment. – It’s funny because <em>mama </em>doesn’t have a friend with your name. <em>What? Raquel told me Esperanza knew about our date.</em> She continued. – Unless you are the guy she told me she was going on a date with. Are you that man?</p><p>- Well, your mother and I were, indeed, on a date yesterday.</p><p>- And, considering by the way you just blushed, the date went well. I’m happy for you two.</p><p>- Thank you. I’d hate it if I started dating your mother and you didn’t approve of it.</p><p>- I don’t have to approve anything, it’s her life, not mine. I could say I’d kill you if you hurt her, but she can defend herself, she doesn’t need me.</p><p>- I’m well aware of it. – I stayed quiet for a few seconds before talking again. - Can you show me your garden? Raquel talked proudly about her flowers and left me curious.</p><p>- Yes, of course. – When she opened the door that led to the garden and I passed it, a familiar smell made itself known. <em>Roses.</em> I looked around. The most beautiful yellow roses I had ever seen presented themselves to me. I grabbed one that had fallen out of the bush.</p><p>- They’re gorgeous.</p><p>- Indeed. Her therapist said it would be good for her to do something like that. – Looking at the flower in my hand, I asked her:</p><p>- Can I borrow some scissors?</p><p>- Sure, but why do you need them?</p><p>- I had an idea.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Esperanza</em> </strong>
</p><p>I had never been happier to only have classes in the afternoons so that I was home in the morning to witness what happened next.</p><p>Less than 10 minutes later, <em>mama</em> got home. She looked tired, but, as did I, she frowned when she saw Salva.</p><p>- Salva, what are you doing here?</p><p>- This was… the important thing I had to do. – He stopped for a moment and then brought the rose from behind his back. – Although I had to pick up one of your roses. – When she saw what it was, an alarm was spread all over her face.</p><p>- Be careful with the thorns, you’re not wearing gloves. – Then, she took a closer look. – You… Did you take the thorns off?</p><p>- Well, it would be a damn shame if I gave you one of your own flowers and you hurt your hands because of it, don’t you think?</p><p>My mom’s expression softened and for a moment I thought she was going to kiss him, but maybe she realized they were under my scrutiny and decided to hug him instead. They seemed really lost in each other for a few seconds until grandma interrupted them.</p><p>- He’s a sweetheart. – When mom looked at her, she went on. – He told me, you know, that you slept together. <em>You used to be a better liar, </em>Abuela<em>. He’s the shyest man there is, probably you confronted him, and he simply told the truth.</em> – Mom turned her gaze to him, raising an eyebrow. He defended himself, chuckling.</p><p>- I didn’t tell her, she must have figured it out herself. – She caressed his cheek and her eyes were on his. I had never seen my mother look at someone like that. And then I realized it: they were falling hard for each other because his expression mirrored hers. Grandma broke their little bubble once again.</p><p>- Come, you two love birds, lunch is ready. – The four of us sat around the table and, surprisingly, he asked me a question.</p><p>- So, Esperanza, when are you going to university?</p><p>- If everything goes according to the plan, in a year I’ll be studying Medicine.</p><p>- And, on a scale from 1 to 10, how hard are you studying now? – My mother answered before I could:</p><p>- 100. She wants to study in Cambridge, but we can’t afford it, so she’s competing for a scholarship so that we can channel that money to other things like a place where she could stay and food.</p><p>- Well, Esperanza, if you’re like your mother, I know you will pursue your goals until you reach them, and not everyone can do it.</p><p>- You are absolutely right; I’m not going to give up. After I finish university, I’m joining Doctors Beyond Borders so that I can do some good in the actual world.</p><p>- That’s a noble and beautiful dream, I hope you achieve it.</p><p>- Thank you. – For a minute we were silent. Grandma broke that silence.</p><p>- So, Salva, do want dessert?</p><p>- If it’s as good as this soup, I should. It’s the best I’ve had in a long time. – Mom looked at him and her eyes asked: “Why the flattery?”. Then, grandma turned to her.</p><p>- <em>Hija</em>, you haven’t eaten anything. – And she turned to Salva. – It’s that job of hers. And that hijack is pushing her to the limits.</p><p>- I know, I’ve been following it through the news. Yesterday there were shootings and explosions. I’m telling you, one of these days there’s going to be a tragedy. – Suddenly, mom stood up.</p><p>- I’m sorry, I have to make a call. – And she hurried to her bedroom. After a minute or so, Salva stood up too.</p><p>- I’ll go check on her.</p><p>I don’t know how much time passed. It could have been 10 minutes; it could have been 2 hours. At some point, I went upstairs to prepare my school bag for the day. The next door, I could hear mom talking on the phone. Then, she spoke to Salva.</p><p>- Salva, can you drive?</p><p>- Yes, I can.</p><p>- I’m not in conditions to drive, I need you to take me somewhere, please.</p><p>- No problem. – I came bursting into the room.</p><p>- Where are you going?</p><p>- It’s related to work.</p><p>- If you cannot drive then you are in no condition to work, either.</p><p>- That is not your decision to make, Esperanza! Why do you care, anyway?</p><p>- Excuse me? Are you asking me why I care? – I couldn’t hold back some tears. - I care because you’re my mother, my safe place, my best friend, the most important person in my life and it hurts me to see you like that. – I could see out of the corner of my eye that the last thing Salva wanted was to be caught in the middle of our argument.</p><p>- To see me like what?</p><p>- Like if the least important thing to you is your own physical and mental health! I can see that you don’t care if you’re going to faint with just one more stressful situation which is, I’m telling you, exactly what will happen!</p><p>- Look, <em>hija</em>, I know when something becomes too much for me, I know my limits. – Salva narrowed his eyes, like if he knew something that I didn’t. Mom left the room and he was about to follow her when I put my hand on his arm. He stopped and turned to me. I talked before he could ask what I wanted.</p><p>- Did she tell you why is she like that?</p><p>- I don’t know if this is the answer you are looking for, but your mother told me they had to sedate her. – I retreated my hand and felt dizzy. – Huh, Esperanza, are you ok?</p><p>- Do you know what it means? Do you know why they sedated her?</p><p>- Yes, I do and, I’m sorry. No child should have that information about their parents.</p><p>- No, I’m glad you told me. Look, I know I have no right to ask you this, but while you can, don’t leave her alone. – He gave me a reassuring look.</p><p>- I promise you I won’t.</p><p>After that, I left for school. The afternoon went well: I had my usual chat with my Philosophy teacher, she asked my opinion on what the hijack to the Mint really means. She thinks the kidnappers are not there just to print money, but to fight the system, the one that helps the rich get richer and ignores those who need help. Although she agrees that the system is full of flaws, she says that are more legal ways of fighting it. I don’t think so. Every legal way she talked about doesn’t guarantee that the people are heard or that the message is received. Some might say that I should have taken the law’s side because my mother was the lead inspector, but even she was just doing her job. I knew that, deep down, she agreed with them.</p><p>I was having my Biology class when I got a text from Luna. <em>It must be important.</em> – I thought because she knew how much I valued my classes and how much I didn’t want to be disturbed. Even then, I didn’t open the message until the class was over.</p><p>«<em>Pablo is at home already! He was one of those who escaped last night!</em> »</p><p>«<em>That’s great! I told you that you had nothing to worry about! </em>»</p><p>«<em>But those were just words. They calmed me down at the moment, but I knew that you had no certainties that the things you were saying were true. </em>»</p><p>«<em>Ok, you got me there. But it served its purpose! </em>»</p><p>«<em>I guess it did. </em>»</p><p>«Cariño<em>, I would talk to you for the rest of the day, but my Maths class is starting, I must go. </em>»</p><p>«<em>Don’t worry, who am I to stand between you and your studies? </em>»</p><p>«<em>You’re the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. </em>»</p><p>«<em>Fair point. So that you don’t turn against me later, I want to spend my life with you, too. Bye, love you. </em>»</p><p>«<em>Love you too.</em> »</p><p>…</p><p>Paula should have been in bed earlier, but she hadn’t seen mom that day. I was in the kitchen, preparing my mint tea when mom arrived home. I wasn’t surprised to see that Salva was with her, but I was surprised when I saw what they were doing. As soon as she closed the door, mom grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pushed him against the door and started kissing him ferociously. He took only one second to answer the kiss.</p><p>He placed his hands on her buttocks and lifted her off the ground as if she weighed nothing, her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. They entered the kitchen without noticing me. He had placed her on the counter when I talked.</p><p>- As much as want this to happen, not in the kitchen, please.</p><p>They were startled by my comment, obviously thinking they were alone. Salva was blushing violently.</p><p>- <em>Hija</em>, I didn’t see you. Why aren’t you in bed?</p><p>- I’m just making tea. Well, I was, until you two came bursting in the house devouring each other’s faces…</p><p>- We’re sorry.</p><p>- At least go to the bedroom… - With this, I went upstairs, to my room. They soon followed me. I heard the whole conversation with Paula through the wall. After that, the two of them had dinner and went to the bedroom again. I could also hear their own talk.</p><p>- Did you really beat him up?</p><p>- I… well, yes. To be honest, it infuriates me to think that he has laid a hand on you. I know you know how to defend yourself. I don’t like violence, I’m not one of those guys who…</p><p>- Salva, I’m thankful you beat the shit out of my bastard of an ex-husband. It should have been me, although it’s incorrect to say.</p><p>- Sometimes the incorrect is the only option. Believe me, I talk from experience. – There was a pause.</p><p>- I’m glad you’re here. – Then they stopped talking. Understanding the situation, I put on my earplugs, not wanting to hear anything I would regret later, although I could still feel the wall trembling.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Anything you want to say, be my guest in the comments.<br/>Kudos are always welcomed.<br/>I dedicate this work to the wonderful Evendale and to the amazing Corny_Cornflakes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raquel discovers the Professor's identity (that's not what the chapter focuses on). Some funny conversations. Trigger warning: mention of rape.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First of all, a huge thank you to Evendale and Corny_Cornflakes for being the talented writers that, without knowing it, encouraged me to share my work with the fandom, and to all the people who left kudos, it made me really happy. &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3<br/>Second, an even bigger thank you to my sister, for being my guardian angel and my proof-reader, and to you, the reader.<br/>I do not own Money Heist nor its characters.<br/>I'm sorry for the almost 5000 words, unless you like it that way.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As usual, I was the first one to wake up in the house. I ate something for breakfast and went to do my homework in my bedroom. Before I got there, I noticed mom’s bedroom door was slightly open. Curiosity got the better of me and I took a look inside. They were both sound asleep. Salva was laying on his back and mom was cuddling against him. Her head was resting between his neck and his shoulder, her arm over his chest. After a minute or so of watching them, mom started moving and then her back was turned to him. I went to my bedroom, closing the door behind me.</p><p>Two hours later I was going to the bathroom to take a break from my studies when I noticed its door was locked. I knocked.</p><p>- Wait a minute! – It was my mom. Soon after, she got out and closed the door. – Could you wait a bit more, <em>hija</em>, Salva won’t take much more time. – Her breathing was fast, her face was flushed, her damp hair and the towel around her told me she had just come out of the shower. She was heading to her bedroom to get dressed when I said:</p><p>- So, unless it was some aggressive hand-holding that I felt through the wall last night, things are going well. – She looked at me like if I had said I sold my soul to the Devil.</p><p>- I don’t know what you’re talking about…</p><p>- Oh, so now you have a memory problem. Is that because you hit your head too hard on the bed’s headboard? – She came close to me and whispered in my ear.</p><p>- I’m sure he’s listening to what you’re saying. For once I have a good man in my life, and it looks like you’re trying to scare him away!</p><p>- I can’t believe you think so little of me, <em>mama</em>. I’m glad you’re getting properly screwed. Besides, even if I asked him to describe your session of wild sex, he wouldn’t run away. That man is crazy for you. It would take a divine act to put him away from you. – I went to the kitchen, completely forgetting that I needed to use the bathroom, leaving my mother there.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>One minute earlier…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Professor</em> </strong>
</p><p>My eyes were closed, but the other senses compensated for it. My ears focused only on Raquel’s heavy breath, so close that I could feel her chest rising and falling. Her legs were around my waist, her nails still buried on my back, our intimacies still joined. The warm water was running down my body. No coherent thought could form in my mind at that moment; that’s what happens when you’re in the aftermath of the most amazing sex you’ve ever had.</p><p>A sudden knock on the door startled us. Raquel, being blocked between me and the wall, whispered in my ear:</p><p>- Put me down, I’ll handle it. – She left the shower box and wrapped a towel around her godly body. I heard her talk to one of her daughters, but I didn’t know which. Then I heard Esperanza’s voice saying that she had heard us the night before. I could feel myself blushing. I didn’t know what was worse: the fact that she half witnessed a supposedly private moment against her will or that she sounded amused about it.</p><p>“Did you hit your head too hard on the bed’s headboard?” – The girl said. <em>Oh my god, was I too rough last night and she didn’t say anything out of politeness? What if she starts comparing me to… him? No, relax, she would have said something if she felt uncomfortable, wouldn’t she? For God’s sake, why are you panicking about it? Just ask her.</em></p><p>“I’m glad you’re getting properly screwed.” <em>How can she talk about these things so openly with her mother? I would be mortified.</em></p><p>“Even if I asked him to describe your session of wild sex, he wouldn’t run away. That man is crazy for you.” Her words scared me because of how true they were. I had fallen in love with the woman I was supposed to fight, and there was nothing I could do about it.</p><p>It only took a few seconds for Raquel to come into the bathroom again.</p><p>- I’m so sorry that you had to hear that, I don’t know why she does it.</p><p>- Don’t be sorry, it was rather funny.</p><p>- Funny? Do you think it’s funny the fact that she heard us?</p><p>- The fact that she heard us, no. The fact that she seemed to enjoy it, yes.</p><p>- Oh, shut up, how are we going to face her after this?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Esperanza</em> </strong>
</p><p>A while later, she and Salva came downstairs for breakfast. He was slightly blushed but acted as nothing happened. He was putting butter on a toast when he said:</p><p>- Esperanza, if you had to live in a tropical place, where would you? – Mom looked at him sideways.</p><p>- I think I’d choose the Philippines. I’ve always wanted to visit them.</p><p>- Good to know.</p><p>When Paula finished, mom put her hand on Salva’s and said:</p><p>- I’ll leave Paula at school. It will take around 10 minutes and then I pass here and take you with me.</p><p>- Thank you. – He took her hand to his lips and kissed it. She looked at him for one second and then gave him a short but passionate kiss.</p><p>He turned to me when he was certain that she had left the house.</p><p>- For how long?</p><p>- What?</p><p>- For how long haven’t you used your father’s name?</p><p>- Since I had a Sex Education class about consent and some asshole in my class said that there can’t be rape in marriage. This happened about a year ago, and that day I remembered one thing I witnessed at home, years before. That son of a bitch dragged my mother to the bed, and I could hear her saying that she didn’t want it. When I realized that the name for that is rape, I couldn’t keep using his name. It disgusts me.</p><p>- I’m sure you mentioned it in court. Why didn’t it help your mother?</p><p>- Do you want to know what he claimed? He said that I was a child who didn’t understand the severity of the accusation I was making. That my mother convinced me to say those things, that it was all a lie. The judge agreed and declared I was discharged of my place as a witness, permanently, because I lied in court. I didn’t. I am the only witness she has. It was on my shoulder she cried for hours every time it happened. After every blow, every non-consensual touch. They don’t know what it is to have one of the few people they can rely on falling apart in their arms. My mother’s darkest days were mine, too. We have been each other’s lifeline for so long that I know I can’t live without her. That’s why I reacted the way I did yesterday. They sedated her because she tried to end her life, and that opened my eyes. I don’t know how I’ll take care of myself when she’s not around. I’m not even talking about things like cooking or the house rent. I mean, when the rest of the world fails me, who will be there, if not my mother?</p><p>- A parent who doesn’t prepare their children for their absence, has failed as a parent. Has your mother ever failed you? – I knew the answer, I had told her.</p><p>- No, never.</p><p>- I understand your fears. You’re a good person, and this world is not easy on good people, but you have to keep fighting. It won’t be easy, and there will be too many bumps on the road, but it will be worth it. Someday, the truth will be revealed. – At that moment, we heard the car horn. – I have to go. Think about it.</p><p>I could see why my mother had fallen in love with that guy. He was the opposite of what my father had been, and that was exactly what she craved for.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Raquel </em> </strong>
</p><p>That afternoon, I ended up tied up to the ceiling of the Professor’s hangar. <em>What a crazy day. We started the day having sex in my bathroom. Now here I am.</em></p><p>Suddenly, my phone started to ring. He ran to it.</p><p>- Esperanza is calling you. What should I do?</p><p>- She knows I found you. If you don’t answer the call, she’ll tell the police, but, if you don’t want to be discovered again, you shouldn’t use my phone. It’s probably tapped.</p><p>- Fine. – She answered on the second ring.</p><p>“- <em>Mama</em>, why didn’t you call me? Did something happen? Did you find him?”</p><p>“- I did…”</p><p>“- Then why didn’t you answer your phone? You arrested him…”</p><p>“- Not quite…”</p><p>“- Talk to me woman, what are you doing?”</p><p>“- I’m tied to a chain that’s attached to the ceiling…”</p><p>“- WHERE?? Tell me where you are, and I swear I’ll shoot him if he hurt you!”</p><p>“- He… didn’t and he’s listening to you…”</p><p>“- Good for him! That way he knows what will be waiting for him if he lays a hand on you!”</p><p>“- I am fine. Just don’t… don’t tell anyone.”</p><p>“- Have it your way.” – And he hung up.</p><p>- Huh, thanks. She’s fierce. Looks a lot like you.</p><p>- She already looks like Alberto physically, I’d hate it if she didn’t look like me in other ways, so I taught her to be like that. She learned her lesson, but I didn’t.  </p><p>
  <em>9 months later…</em>
</p><p>Someone knocked at the door. I wasn’t expecting anyone, so it surprised me. It was the mailman.</p><p>- I have a package for Esperanza Murillo.</p><p>- That’s me. Who sent the package?</p><p>- I don’t know, but a guy with an Eastern accent told me to deliver this only to you and gave me 500 euros to do so. Here you have. – He handed me a box that was larger than me and left.</p><p>- <em>Mama</em>, come here, please.</p><p>- Did something happen? – Then, she noticed the box. – Who sent that?</p><p>- I have no idea, but it comes with a letter. – I started reading it and a few seconds later I could feel my mother on her tiptoes, reading it over my shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My dears Raquel and Esperanza. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I could ask how you two are holding up, but that would be useless. I’m sure that no matter what happens, you are facing it with your heads up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m writing this for two main reasons: I want you to know me, no more secrets. Second, I want you to consider this as an early birthday gift for you, Esperanza.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My name is Sergio Marquina. My father was Jesús Marquina and my mother was María Marquina. I had a brother, Andrés De Fonollosa. Yes, I know you remember that name, but I’ll get to it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was born in the hospital my mother used to work in as a nurse before she got ill, in San Sebastián. I was always a sick child, so I practically grew up in that hospital. Fortunately, or not, my mother didn’t live enough to see it. She was affected by the same disease that would have killed my brother if he hadn’t put himself in the line of fire, but her version of it was much faster. We barely had time to say goodbye. Maybe that’s why even my best memories of her are inside that hospital.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My father worked in a factory, but a while after my mother’s passing, I was diagnosed with a rare auto-immune disease, that without the proper treatments, which were quite expensive, the doctors said I wouldn’t get to 18 years old. I was 10 at that time. My father wouldn’t let that happen. He went from doing extra time to robbing banks. After every robbery, he would come to my bedside and tell me a story from a movie that he had watched. It was only after that one time when he didn’t come back, and a nurse gave me a newspaper with a picture of his dead body in front of a bank, that I understood that his stories were real. The one I liked the most was about the place where money was made, the place where we wouldn’t steal from anyone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As soon as he turned 18, Andrés took me to Russia for an experimental treatment. That’s when I learned to speak Russian and when my life was saved. They declared I was cured, and I never had a crisis again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then, I returned to Spain and started focusing on my revenge. I was 20. I wanted to get into the Mint and print as much money as I could, but for that, I needed to prepare a plan. I started studying everything: the police protocols, the building, every possible reaction from everyone involved. I had my brother by my side, supporting me during the first 5 years. By then, he decided he needed some holidays, and left for South America. He was out there for 10 years, having fun, travelling, and making robberies of his own, until he settled down in a monastery in Florence, Italy. For 3 years, he was there, planning a robbery as grandiose as mine, and I didn’t know. Until he contacted me. We met again and he led me to the said monastery. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>To summarize the story, we came back to Spain and started searching for the people that would help us. It took us 2 years, plus the 5 months I was in that house in Toledo teaching the team, telling them the whole plan. Everything was arranged so that the plan would run perfectly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It had always been part of the plan for me to approach the Inspector in charge of the case in a more personal way. I already knew, from pictures, that you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, but I couldn’t predict the effect you had on me, Raquel. I think I fell in love with you, without even realizing it, the moment I heard you tell whoever was on the other side of the line that you wouldn’t betray your morals to solve a diplomatic problem. I knew I had to be the Professor when I was interacting with you, but I could never be that emotionless monster towards you. With you, I was always Sergio, my true self, the best part of me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m going to ask for your forgiveness. Not because I think I deserve it, but because I know it’s the least I can do for you. I’m sorry. I’m deeply sorry, Raquel. I know I called you the only flaw in an otherwise perfect plan, but that was another lie. You were the best part of it, you still are, and if I had the chance to choose between you and the “perfect plan”, I would choose you a million times. You were the best thing that ever happened to me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours forever,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sergio</em>
</p><p>
  <em>P.S.: I’m going to tell you what’s inside the box if you haven’t opened it yet. There are 2 million euros in bills of 50. It should cover both of your daughters’ studies and any other difficulty you go through. I know I’ve hurt you, let me at least make your life easier.</em>
</p><p>She was crying by the end of the letter. I turned to her. She was trying to hold back the tears, but when I opened my arms to her, she started sobbing violently and hugged me tightly. We stayed like that for a while, until I asked:</p><p>- What are you feeling, <em>mama</em>?</p><p>- I, I miss him. I miss him so badly I’m experiencing physical pain. I know I’ll never see him again, and it hurts! – I grabbed her by the shoulders and made her look me in the eyes.</p><p>- Look at me! You might not belong to the Police anymore, but you still have those wonderful inspector instincts. You tracked him down once, what’s making you think that you can’t do it twice? I’m sure he gave you a clue, something that would help you find him. You can’t lose hope. – Her face suddenly lit up. Her hands went to my face and caressed my cheeks.</p><p>- You are a genius. I don’t know what I would do without you…</p><p>- Didn’t we agree we wouldn’t even think about that possibility? – Before I even finished the sentence, she was already upstairs. In no time at all, she was back.</p><p>- Right before I found out who he was, he gave me these postcards. We ended up choosing this one, Palawan, in the Philippines. – she showed me the postcard.</p><p>- It’s beautiful, <em>mama</em>. – Suddenly, she started frowning. She was facing the back of the postcard. – What’s wrong?</p><p>- 0’’N. What the hell could that be?</p><p>- That’s… coordinates. 0 degrees North, it means… the Equator Line. It would lead you to a tropical place. – As soon as she heard my words, she started turning the other postcards around.</p><p>- It’s a puzzle! Pick up your phone! See where these would lead us!</p><p>- It would be… it’s in the middle of a famous local market in Palawan. Do you know what this means, <em>mama</em>? You have a chance to find him. Now, I’ll keep this in a safe place. – I said, picking up the box and taking it to my bedroom. After that, we started preparing things so that she could be in the Philippines as soon as possible.</p><p>Three days had passed and there was only one more thing that needed to be done.</p><p>- Call your Aunt Laura.</p><p>- Why do you want me to call her? She’s with…him.</p><p>- I forgot to tell you, I can’t believe it! Actually, she’s not. Yesterday, he was, how do I say it… violent, and I went with her to help her report him. Besides, someone needs to take care of your sister and grandmother while I’m gone.</p><p>- I can do that.</p><p>- That’s nonsense. You’re coming with me.</p><p>- Do you want me to go with you?</p><p>- I can give you four reasons right now. First, I’m not going to a foreign country on my own; second, your English is much better than mine; third, I’m not visiting the Philippines without you; and last but not least, if we really find him, I might have an emotional breakdown and for that, I need my guardian angel by my side.</p><p>- How am I supposed to say no to that? – She chuckled.</p><p>- You are not. I’m your mother, and that’s an order. You’re coming with me. – I laughed.</p><p>- Yes, ma’am.</p><p>One week after this conversation, we were landing in Manila with our fake identities. After that, it took us another day to reach the local market that was in the coordinates. It said we only had 20 meters left to arrive at our destination. Suddenly, my mom’s phone ran out of battery for the third time since we left Spain. She was about to ask for a charger in a little bar when I said:</p><p>- <em>Mama</em>, you don’t have to ask for a charger, we’ll use my phone.</p><p>- There is no need for that. – I hadn’t heard that voice in 9 months, but I didn't doubt who owned it. I turned my head and my suspicions were confirmed. We had found him. He was wearing a full white suit, matching mom’s white dress. <em>These two are unbelievable.</em> My mother’s reaction was a little slower. She turned around carefully, afraid that the voice she had been dreaming about would vanish if she moved too fast.</p><p>I was sure that if an atomic bomb exploded above their heads they wouldn’t notice. The moment their eyes met the rest of the world ceased from existence. I had to snap my fingers in front of her face so that she would look at me.</p><p>- What are you doing, standing here? He’s right there! – She walked slowly in his direction, as he stood up. He was the first to talk.</p><p>- Raquel, you found me…</p><p>- We can’t say it’s the first time I find you in the place you were supposed to be hidden.</p><p>- You’re not going to point a gun at my head this time, are you?</p><p>- I don’t know, Sergio. Are you going to lie to me? – She was more serious than before.</p><p>- No, - he said. – never again. – They stayed looking at each other for a minute before she whispered, although loudly enough for me to hear it:</p><p>- I really feel like kissing you now…</p><p>- Then why aren’t you? – He whispered back. It was all it took for her to grab the back of his head with both hands and pull him down for a kiss. One of his hands found the back of her neck and the other the small of her back. It seemed like they had done it just the day before.</p><p>- You two could get a room… - I said, wanting to tease them. Mom seemed annoyed:</p><p>- Would you mind? – Sergio glanced at me and then looked back at her.</p><p>- Actually, she’s right. People don’t like public displays of affection here. I can take you two to the place where I’m staying so that we can talk properly. – I decided to tease them a little more.</p><p>- I can see a local girl that is definitely winking at me, so I think I’m going to make out a little. You two can go, you have a lot to <em>talk</em> about.</p><p>- Stop it! You fought with Luna, you didn’t break up with her.</p><p>- Anyways, I think you should <em>talk</em> to him until you’re not able to <em>walk</em>. – My mother’s indignation face was really worth it.</p><p>- Why do you have to be like this?</p><p>- Hey, don’t ask questions. Just go. I’ll meet you here at sunset.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Epilogue (nine years later…)</em>
</p><p>12 years. I had been dating Luna for 12 years. For most of it, I was at university. I was so surprised when her parents let her study at Cambridge, just like me. I think they wanted her to go to the USA, like Pablo, but I didn’t complain. She finished her studies before I did. She was already a successful lawyer when, by the time of my graduation, she asked me to marry her.</p><p>We waited a year. The first half of it, I spent in England, practising, getting used to finally being a surgeon. By then, came the answer to my application to the Doctors Beyond Borders. They accepted me and told me to join the team they had in Middle East countries, working in military hospitals. I would only perform surgeries on soldiers that were wounded during battles. I went there immediately, that was what I had dreamed of, what I had wanted to do since I was 15. That’s where I was in the six months before the marriage.</p><p>I was sitting on a really uncomfortable stool inside the house, waiting for the sunset. Waiting for the moment when my father, Sergio Marquina, would come to get me and lead me to the love of my life. After an eternity, he came in. He was wearing a dark blue suit and a tie that I knew would match my mother’s dress. He was smiling broadly, and I could notice some tears that were trying to escape.</p><p> - It’s time to go. Are you ready?</p><p>- I’ll never be. – I said, taking his arm. We left the house right at the moment when the sun was starting to touch the sea. I was feeling even more nervous than before.</p><p>- <em>Papa</em>, what if I’m not able to? What if tomorrow, when she wakes up, she suddenly realises that this was not what she wanted all this time? What if I can’t give her what she needs?</p><p>- Look, I know she’s the person you love the most in this world, but you mean the same to her. You are all she needs. You have no idea of how nervous she was when she came to ask me and your mother if we agreed and if we thought you would say yes. She was so worried that you would want to keep your freedom and wouldn’t want to commit. We told her how silly she was being, and now I’m telling you how silly you are. She wants this as much you do. – A single tear ran down my cheek. He wiped it off gently.</p><p>- Thank you, <em>papa</em>. I love you.</p><p>- I love you too, <em>mi hija</em>. Now, we have to go. You shouldn’t get married after the sunset.</p><p>We started walking towards the ceremony. On one of the path’s sides, there were Luna’s friends and colleagues from the Philippines. On the other, there was my mother, crying her heart out. On her right, Paula’s boyfriend, Ravi, with his eyes glued on her. I couldn’t blame him; Paula was already naturally beautiful but, dressed as my maid of honour, she was as stunning as me.</p><p>These were just details. The main piece of art was Luna. Her black dress highlighting her shining dark eyes. Her dark blonde hair made in a complicated, big braid, a tiara of blue tulips adding even more to her beauty. <em>My favourites.</em> She could have chosen the best man for her, but she had said that place belonged to Pablo alone, and that, if he weren’t going to be there, no one would. Once we reached her, my father stopped.</p><p>- Take good care of her, Luna. We won’t be here forever to do it.</p><p>- Don’t worry about that, <em>Señor</em> Marquina. There’s nothing else I’d rather do. – She took my hand and we faced the little group of people.</p><p>- First of all, - I spoke in English so that everyone would understand us. – I want to thank you all for being here on this special day. It means a lot to both of us. An official marriage wouldn’t be possible here, so there won’t be any priest. We’ll just say a few words to each other and then our vows. That’ll be enough. Luna here will start.</p><p> I was only focused on her eyes and thinking about how I could survive just by looking at them. <em>How the hell did I get so lucky? </em>When she stopped talking, I could only cry.</p><p>- Where do I start? What do I say in the first place about the woman of my life? I could start by saying something as simple as… I love you. I love everything about you. All your perfect imperfections. The way you’re a quick thinker, much quicker than me. The way sometimes you want to hug or kiss me because you know that’s what I need at the moment, how you insist even after I push you away. How you were always the one that socialized the most of us two, how you insist that I should make more friends because contacting with people is good, apparently. I love your annoying stubbornness, how it led to some of our fights, how it made us grow. I’d like to know how to tell you every day how you make me feel. The truth is… I don’t deserve someone like you by my side, I’ll never do, but, if you let me, I’ll spend the rest of my days trying to be a better person and get closer and closer to deserving you, the blessing and the curse that you are.</p><p>- Then promise me. Swear it to me here, now, in front of these people. – I twined my fingers with hers and started:</p><p>- I swear to protect you and take care of you, to defend your honour, to be faithful and loyal, to treat you with the respect, dignity, and attention you deserve for as long as I live. In wealth and poverty, in sickness and in health. For better and for worse. I’m yours and you are mine, from this day until the end of my days. I promise on everything good this world has. – She repeated my words and then, crying again, we slipped the golden wedding rings on each other’s fingers. The words “<em>Love is the fire that burns without being seen</em>” were written on them.</p><p>- I think we can kiss now…</p><p>- You think? You’re my wife if I want to kiss you then I’ll do it.</p><p>- Why aren’t you? – When our lips met in an immediate passionate dance, I was only vaguely aware of everyone clapping and Paula saying: “Get a room”.</p><p>I would have kissed her more if I knew that, one year after my wedding, I would be inside the Bank of Spain, not knowing if I’d see her again.</p><p>
  <em>To be continued…</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Anything you want to say, be my guest in the comments.<br/>Kudos are always welcomed.<br/>I dedicate this work to the wonderful Evendale and to the amazing Corny_Cornflakes.</p><p>Soooo.... that's how it ends. The end might or might not be a cliffhanger for a possible part 2 where the heist to the Bank of Spain happens, with a time jump of 10 years between the two heists. Esperanza would be involved, of course. It only depends on you, if you want it. If you do, I'll write it, but it might take a while because school has just started.<br/>One more question: what you think of a separate "story", it would be a collection of one-shots with every sex scene that was mencioned and I didn't write right away. If you want it, just say it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>